


beautiful body

by groovycoochie



Series: The Fives Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: you're feeling insecure, but fives reassures you
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: The Fives Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128851
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	beautiful body

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, everyone has body hair right? and a lot of the time females are looked down on for having body hair. and i wanted a more body hair positive fic because that negative perspective about females having body hair needs to change. of course, you need to keep yourself clean and all that, but i still think body hair shouldn’t be a taboo thing, yk?

You glare down at your legs, running a hand up and down your stubbly thighs. You just shaved them two days ago and your hair is already growing back, not to mention you still haven’t gotten around to shaving your underarms yet. Sighing, you look at the razor sitting by your stretched out leg, contemplating. 

You don’t really want to shave, though. You’re not planning on going out, and Fives isn’t due to be back until the end of the week either so maybe you can skip trying to look smooth and pretty. Biting your lip, your eyes trail to your covered crotch. But then again, you haven’t shaved down there in a while either so maybe you should. 

Tapping a conflicted finger against your mattress, you don’t hear the door to your apartment open.

Maybe you should just shave later, it’s not like anyone is going to see how ugly and messy you are right now. Toying with the razor, you purse your lips. Yeah, you’ll save shaving for another time–

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” A voice comes from behind. 

“Wha–?!” You’re barely able to contain your shriek as you whip your head around and see Fives leaning against the doorframe of your bedroom. “Fives? What are you doing here?”

Smirking, Fives saunters over to your bed, taking off pieces of his armor as he comes closer. “I finished my mission earlier than expected and came here to surprise you.” He gets to the foot of the bed-–chest armorless–-with you twisting your body to look up at him. “But imagine my surprise to find you only in a bra and your pretty little underwear.” He leans down, lips brushing yours as he works on his belt and kama. “Are you psychic? You knew I was coming back and decided to strip yourself for me?”

Mouth dry, you want to lean in and kiss him–help him with the rest of his armor and blacks, but then you remember your hairy state and jerk back, curling your knees towards your chest and wrap your arms around them. “U-uh, not right now,” You stammer. “I’m kinda not fixed up at the moment.”

Undeterred, Fives continues pulling his armor off, still smirking hungrily at you. “You look kinda fixed up to me. You know you don’t have to wear lingerie or something sexy.” He finally gets his last boot off and begins tugging his shirt off. “I still want to fuck you.”

Nails digging into your arms, your stomach flips, eyes raking his bare abdomen. You really want to fuck him too. You haven’t seen him in a while and all you can think about is his cock inside you, filling you, stretching you–but, you’re really not feeling sexy for him. Your legs are stubbly and your underarms are looking kind of fuzzy, not to mention you’re sporting a little bit more hair than you’re comfortable with _down there_. 

Pulling away from Fives, you swipe your razor and jump off your bed. “I want to too, Fives, but I’m–I’m kinda … hairy and disgusting right now.”

“Is that it?” Fives pulls you back, hand on your shoulder. He turns you to face him, his brows furrowed. “Cyare, you know I don’t care about that.”

Shuffling in his grip, you try not to make direct eye contact with him. “But we’ve never fucked when I didn’t shave and I-I’m–you deserve the best and I’m embarrassed for you to see me without being shaved; my legs are stubbly and-and I’m not smooth and pretty anywhere else right now.” The floor looks really interesting all of a sudden, and you can’t help noticing the crack in the floor that looks like an X. “I just feel ugly.”

“Cyare, look at me.” You don’t, and when Fives realizes you aren’t going to, he brings his other hand to guide your chin up, forcing you to meet his eyes. “You’re not ugly. Hair or no hair: you’re not ugly. I like you just the way you are, and if I have to prove it to you I will.” Opening your mouth, you go to protest him, but Fives twists his grip, and pushes his thumb to your lips, closing them. “And I won’t stop proving it until you believe me. You’re not ugly. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed. I’m gonna show you just how beautiful you are.”

You hesitate, but Fives gently tugs at your underwear and you slowly go to unhook your bra, letting Fives help you with your underwear. He kneels down as he does so, running a hand up and down your prickly thighs. Twitching nervously, you do your best to not close your legs, letting Fives see all of you. “Fives, I’m not–”

“Shh, Mesh’la, sit on the bed and lie back.” He runs a finger through your curls and swipes at your clit, your pussy fluttering. “Let me take care of you.” Taking a deep breath, you do as told and let Fives part your legs, putting them over his shoulders, his face so close to your core. Hips twitching, you feel his breath puff against you and hear him whisper, “Stunning.” And then you’re _gone_. 

Fives runs his tongue up and down your folds, dipping in every so often. It’s heaven. Fives knows just what to do with his tongue and it’s driving you insane. He massages your thigh that’s propped up on his shoulder and fingers you with his other hand. You can already the tension in your stomach build up. Fisting your sheets, you let out a cry, “A-ah, Fives!” You feel him smile against you and slow down. “Fives, please, I need more–”

But instead of giving you what you need, Fives looks up at you, a cheeky smile on his face. “Say you’re beautiful.”

“I–What?” You blink down at him, trying to ignore the heat between your legs. 

Fives shrugs and flicks at your clit. “Say you’re beautiful and then I’ll give you what you need.”

“But I–”

“Say it. And say that I love you even with body hair.” Fives strokes a lazy path up and down your slit. “Keep saying those two things and I’ll give you what you need, mesh’la.” Cunt dripping, you stare at Fives in disbelief, but he doesn’t change his teasing touch. “C’mon, mesh’la, say it.”

His finger skims over your clit and your give in. “I-I’m beautiful …” 

He pushes his finger in. “And?”

“And you love me even with body hair,” you whimper out.

Fives smiles and presses a kiss against your core. “Now keep saying that, and don’t stop until I tell you to.”


End file.
